


One Surge Away From a Meltdown

by capricasong



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, neko boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle steal away to a hotel for some very kinky alone time.





	One Surge Away From a Meltdown

It felt like Gilfoyle had been waiting an eternity. He was nervous, and more than that, he could feel his muscles tiring out from holding himself so rigidly in this position. It wasn't a strenuous position, just legs apart, on his knees, hands together above his head. But the sheer waiting was making him tense up. _Keep it together._ And the super soft fluff from the tail hanging down between his legs kept tickling his thighs. Finally, finally he heard the door open. 

The look on Dinesh's face when the door opened was worth everything. He stopped dead in his tracks for a half a second.  
"Holy shit. You're wearing the contacts. Holy shit."

Gilfoyle was kneeling on the bed, legs wide apart, wearing black thigh high socks, a custom made black kitten bikini, the kind where the bottom tied on his hips with strings and had teeny little kitty ears on the front and the top was ruffly with a cat face cut out that tied on the shoulders, a black velvet collar around his neck with an over sized bell on it, and gorgeous fluffy black and red-tipped ears with a matching tail, and of course, the finishing touch, the contacts. Dinesh had seen them sitting on Gilfoyle's desk one day, opened them, and been slightly fascinated ever since. Gilfoyle had been waiting for an excuse to wear them. This was perfect. He knew all of it looked good on him, he'd stared at the mirror for a solid 10 minutes before he'd even moved to the bedroom. He could feel the nerves showing on his face though, and he could feel his excitement showing elsewhere. This custom job had clearly been worth the several-week wait, and every penny. 

Dinesh walked closer and Gilfoyle watched him reach out tentatively, felt him brush a hand through his hair. A tiny sound of pleasure escaped Gilfoyle's lips as he glanced up, nervous, but Dinesh was smiling down at him, pausing to scratch just below the cat ears and Gilfoyle grinned, he couldn't help it. He leaned into that gentle touch and closed his eyes, letting go of everything except the way it felt to be Dinesh's pet. "Well aren't you a pretty little boy?"  


He stiffened at that, his brain trying to take back over, bring him back to a place where that kind of language wasn't acceptable, but Dinesh saw even that, and knew what to do. 

He could feel Dinesh's fingers in his hair sliding down slowly until they reached the base of his skull, and then, just as he realized what was going to happen, the fingers pulled tight, twisting his hair and he gasped in pleasure. Dinesh tugged at his hair again, and then used his grip like a handle to shove his face down into the bed. All of his attention was suddenly focused on the fact that his hips were still very much in the air, like some sort of offering. It embarrassed him and turned him on in equal measure and he was almost glad his face was hidden. He could feel Dinesh not quite touching him, but stroking the soft fur of his tail ever so gently. "This came out really well." He almost didn't hear it, Dinesh was speaking so quietly, probably to himself. And then Dinesh was pulling lightly at the tail, tugging at the plug it was attached to. It was the smallest of sensations, but it was making him shiver. He could feel his knees getting weak. The sudden warmth of a hand on his ass made him moan, his hips pushing backwards into the touch. Dinesh's fingers danced over his skin, drawing little designs. His movements were so unhurried that it was hard for Gilfoyle to even try to guess what he was doing. He finally just surrendered to it, letting each little feeling wash over him. Finally, finally, the warmth of the fingers went away, only to come back with a resounding _smack_ , and then another, and another, and another. The hits were coming faster, getting harder, and he could hear his own little, "oh!" after each one and then just as it was starting to really sting, even through the cloth of the underwear, the hits stopped. Gilfoyle inhaled, waiting for something else to happen, equal parts scared and excited, but he felt a light brush of fingers across some of the exposed skin just under his cheeks and he shivered. 

"Feeling better? This is such a nice shade of pink now."  


He couldn't remember how to talk right that second, so he just nuzzled Dinesh's hand, pressing kisses to his fingers and palm, feeling the heat radiating off the skin and knowing that it was from the beating he'd just taken. Dinesh smiled down and him and then, kind of suddenly, leaned down and kissed him. Gilfoyle responded in kind, kissing back harder, if possible, breaking protocol completely and crawling into Dinesh's lap, biting at his lower lip and digging his nails into the skin of his back. He didn't care that he was probably about to get punished in a really unpleasant way. He didn't care about much of anything except kissing Dinesh, the feeling of lips and teeth and tongues and fingers in hair, nails pressing into skin. He was lost to the sensations again and he gasped when Dinesh put a hand against his chest, pushing him back a little, "Not so fast now, tiger. Stop. Sit back."

He froze in place, as was almost always the case when he heard "stop" while in headspace. It wasn't a bad word for either of them, but generally, it meant that he needed to do as he was told or there would be consequences, not fun ones. So he stopped, and sat up, on his knees, looking at Dinesh, hands awkward at his sides. 

"I'm going to tie you up now so you can't do that again, do you understand?"

Gilfoyle nodded his head and gasped when that got him a light slap in the face. Right. He was supposed to answer using words when asked a direct question like that. Words were hard. He opened his mouth and it seemed like a lot more work than it should have been to push the half-whispered phrase, "Yes, sir.." out into the air. 

The rope was new, not soft and worn yet, and he sighed happily as it bit into skin when Dinesh finished tying off the knot. He flexed out of habit, he had to fight the restraint just a little, and it was gratifying in ways he didn't even know how to explain when not only did Dinesh notice, and give him a solid smack across his bottom, but the rope held, and was surprisingly snug to him. He grinned a little, he couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of his movement being restrained, especially by rope. He felt a kiss against his cheek as Dinesh slipped a blindfold over his eyes and he groaned in pleasure. He loved sensory deprivation too, and it seemed like tonight was going to be a very good, very long night.

A hand under his chin lifted him, forcing him to straighten his spine and lift himself up as much as he could. It pulled his shoulders tight and he was suddenly more aware of the outfit, and seemingly, so was Dinesh. He shivered as Dinesh's fingers traced at the outline of the bottoms where they lay against his hips. He exhaled a little, "Oh!" as Dinesh grazed his palm over the front of the shorts and found the hard length of him. He heard Dinesh gasp too, and white hot pleasure slid up his spine as his hand tightened for a second there and then he moaned as Dinesh's breath played across his skin, and even more as he felt the first press of Dinesh's mouth, warm and so soft, right at the top of edge of the bikini bottoms. Dinesh slowly, carefully traced that edge of fabric, first with his fingertips, then with kisses, occasionally flicking his tongue across the skin, making his poor little kitty cat writhe and jerk with every new sensation. He was going absolutely crazy. There was nothing but need left in his head. The need for Dinesh to touch him. Please please please touch him. Finally, Dinesh's hands moved up to one of Gilfoyle's hips where the strings that held the bottoms in place were tied. He felt the strings being pulled on one side, and heard Dinesh exhale as the fabric came loose. He felt Dinesh quickly move to the knot on his other hip and do something with the tail, maybe untangle it from something? And then he realized that he was kneeling there more naked than not, and he felt shy, exposed. He could feel a blush burning on his cheeks and he bit his lip, wondering what the hell Dinesh was doing. 

Dinesh was staring in open-mouthed wonder at his mostly-naked, very attractive boyfriend, and trying to figure out what he wanted to do to him first. 

And then Gilfoyle was being pushed backwards onto the bed, lying awkwardly on his arms in one of is favorite predicaments. He let out a little sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper and he heard Dinesh laugh in response, and then one of Dinesh's hands slid slowly over his chest, pinching hard at his nipples through the fabric, then Dinesh's mouth was pressing hot, wet kisses through the little keyhole and sucking hard at his skin, maybe leaving a hickey? He was having a hard time keeping quiet as Dinesh was yanking at the knots that held the top in place. He seemed frustrated, impatient, even though to Gilfoyle it seemed a whole lot less important to get off than the bottoms had been. Soon, he felt cool air against his chest as the top came off, and within seconds of that, Dinesh's mouth was on him, licking and kissing along his skin, pulling one nipple up and into his mouth and making him moan again and again. This was one of Dinesh's favorite games. He loved breaking Gilfoyle down by slowly teasing him until he couldn't control the noises he was making or the way his hips jerked in response to stimuli. 

Dinesh's heat seemed to slide away from him and he was left wondering what was happening. He heard the slight tinkle of a bell. His collar. Dinesh made it ring out two more times and then used it to lift Gilfoyle up just a little and then drop him abruptly. He cried out, startled, as he felt Dinesh's nails dig into the skin of his side just a little. It had surprised him more than it hurt but everything felt like so much more right now and he was so hard that it hurt, his hips straining towards Dinesh, practically begging to be touched with his entire body and it was in his head too. Every thought was please touch me please fuck please please touch me please fuck touch suck tease me please. Dinesh's hands slid down his chest and he exhaled hard in anticipation. Dinesh's hands went further down, over his stomach, and he shivered and moaned, and just as Dinesh was about to touch him, the hands slid away and down his thighs and he let out the most pathetic little whimper, his hips bucking once, twice, three times in helpless agony. 

"please.." it came out so quiet that it might not have been there at all but he heard Dinesh laugh. He felt Dinesh move behind him, and he groaned as he felt the hard press of Dinesh's cock through the fabric of his boxers. Past the point of embarrassment, he moved his hips backwards, rubbing himself against that hardness, and he earned an appreciative little moan from Dinesh, one of whose hands came up to loosely wrap around his throat, just under his collar, and he whispered in his ear, "What a good little kitty. Let's see how hard you are for Daddy." 

Dinesh's other hand moved down his body again, this time, wrapping around the base of him. "Oh, fuck." And then he couldn't help the sounds coming out of his own mouth as Dinesh's hand slid up and down slowly, squeezing just a little. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to orgasm yet because the scene wasn't over but fuck if that tiny voice wasn't drowned out by Dinesh's lips against his neck. He instinctively turned his head to the side, baring his neck so that Dinesh could reach more easily. He cried out as Dinesh bit at his neck and continued to work his cock. He was moving his hips in rhythm with Dinesh, his breathing getting faster and then Dinesh's hand around his throat was tight and the other hand was stopping and he spluttered, "No, please..fuck please!" and that only got him a quick smack across the face and then he was being rolled over onto his stomach. He was still making sad, begging sounds but now they were muffled and his shoulders were singing out in pain. He wiggled them a little as Dinesh gave him a moment to re-orient himself and squeezed his hands to check and make sure circulation was all good. 

Dinesh leaned over him and whispered in his ear, lips brushing against the delicate skin, "I'm going to take your tail plug out and fuck you now, little boy, do you understand?"  
"Yes," and, "yes please." 


End file.
